erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Russo
"They teach you that the truth is good and when you say the truth everyone gets offended." Alexandra Stephania Rosalinda Magdalena "Alexis" Russo-Baskerville is one of the lead characters. Being a Rainbow Member, she's the most powerful wizard and her duty is to bring balance into the world. Alexis doesn't get along well with her family, especially with her older brother Justin. Alexis is the Wizards of the 21st Centuary. Personality A gothic and tomboy, Alexis is lazy but very talanted especially at math and art. She hates school because of she doesn't have many friends there. Alexis wants to solve her problems easily by using magic, but she just makes more problems. She's bad at memorising things. As she comes from not-so-rich family, she uses her Enchantment to become the most popular girl of Manhatten. Despite having very ungirly personolaty, Alexis has still a very good sence of fashion becomming one of the best fashion designers. She judges people correctly and knows what they worth and what they don't. Since people are not as good as they should be, Alexis usually disaproves them that causes her having a few friends majority of which are Children of Darkness, werewolvies. Alexis embraces her individuality and would rather live life her own way than follow the herd. Appearance Alexis is beautiful. She's 1.65m tall and slim. She's got long or midum wavy black hair and darck brown eyes. Alex wears feminine clothes, wearing usually daring and good-looking outfits. On special occasions she might wear a grown as well high heels (she loves high heels). Powers see: Wizard's Powers *'Spellcasting': Alexis can cast a spell using her wand. *'Improvision': Alexis can improve or create spells. *'Enchantment': Alexis has a power for enchanting a person with her words. *'Elementality': (aka Molecularity) A wizard can cast invisiable spells on molecules. *'Plastic': Unkile many wizards, Alexis has power over plastic. *'Flashbacks': Alexis can show people her flashbacks. *'More Powerful Spells': Full wizards can cast more powerful spells. *'More Powerful Elementality' *'Phsychic Powers' *'Uno Metria': Alexis can use Uno Metria Spells. *'Plastic': unlike many wizards, Alexis has power against plastic. *'Telepathy: Alexis can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. *'Wizardry Rituals *'Alternative Realities' *'Non-verbal Magic' *'Wandless Magic' *'Dark Arts' *'Thundersence': Alexis can sence danger. *'Potioneer': Alexis is a master at potions. Family *Theresa Russo (mother) *Jeremy Russo (father) *Justin Russo (older brother) *Justin Russo (deliquent) (brother's deliquent) *Mason Baskerville (imprinted) *Max Russo (cousin) *Cecelia Baskerville (step-daughter) *Aria Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Zoey Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Toby Baskerville (adopted son) *Luna Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Hank Russo (grandfather) *Rose Russo (grandmother) *Magdalena Larkin (grandmother) *Ignacius Russo (great grandfather) *Megan Russo (aunt) *Kelbo Russo (uncle) *Ernesto Larkin (uncle) *Janeive Larkin (uncle) *William Larkin (uncle) *Trevor Russo (cousin) *Greame Russo (cousin) *Kim Russo (cousin) *Dragon (pet) *Alexandra van Heusen (ancestor) Work Comics: *The Only Way Out is Through *Learning to Breathe *There's No Fear That *Wolvies of the Full Moon Etymology *'Alexandra '''is the feminine form of given name Alexander, which is romanization of Greek name Alexandros. The name is a compound of Greek verb ''alexien ''("to defend") and genetive of noun ''aner ''("man"). Thus the name may be translated as "the defender of man." *'Stephania (of Stefanie) is a female name that comes from Greek name Stefanos, meaning "crown." *'Rosalinda '''is a female given name of Old German origin. It takes a combination of names Rosa and Linda. With Linds meaning "beautiful" in Spanish and "Rosa" meaning Rose, the name means beautiful rose. *'Magdalena 'is an origial version of name Magdalene, that is a female name used to honor Mary Magdalene. *'Alexis 'is a given name derived from Greek word ''alexo ''meaning "to help, defend." *'Russo 'is an Italian surname meaning red-haired. *'Baskerville is an English surname of Anglo-Norman origin. The name is a combination of archaic Anglo-Norman French boschet ''("little bush") and ''ville ''("village"). Quotes *"Being nice is hard."'' *''"Okay, we saved the world like ten times and now we've got this."'' *''"I'm a Wizard. Nothing about my life has ever been normal."'' *''"They teach you that the truth is good and when you say the truth everyone gets offended."'' *''"Part of me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want."'' *''"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light."'' *''"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."'' *''"You can't please everyone."'' *''"We're going to be together forever."'' *''"See you next time I mess up."'' *''"I mean, you tell the truth, you get in trouble. You lie, you get in trouble. We're probably better not to talk to each other."'' *''"I should be the queen of everything."'' *''"The only stupid holidays are the ones where you still have go to school, like Valentine's Day or St. Patrick's Day or my birthday."'' *''"Don't make me tell you again."'' *''"You're not dead. You're too annoying to be dead."'' *''"It's called sarcasm. Look it up."'' *''"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."'' Trivia *She's jealous of her older brother Justin. *Her soulmate is Mason. *She's the most powerful wizard. *Alexis hates working. *Alexis speaks seven romance lenguages: Spanish, Italian, French, Partuguese, Sicilian, Catalan and Romanian. *Her favorite band is Tears of Blood. *Her favorite colors are purple and green. *Her favorite building is the Opera House in Sydney. *Alexis doesn't read much exept of fiction books she likes like Harry Potter. Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Russo Family Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Baskerville Family Category:Larkin Family Category:B-M-Club Category:Demons